


Now What Happens To Me?

by knitekat



Series: Tidying Up [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Figuring Things Out, Gen, Internal Monologue, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor panics when he realises Lester's seen him watching him wank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now What Happens To Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Connor leaned against the closed door and tried catch his breath in the temporary safety of his room. Bloody hell. He slowly slid down the door.

Why? Why did I just stand there and watch with my hand stuffed down my boxers? It was bloody obvious what I was doing. That I was getting off on watching him. He groaned softly. I'm dead. So, so dead. Lester's going to kill me, I just know it. He'll kill me and hide the body where no one will find it. Then he'll fire me and throw me out on the street.

It was bloody hot though. Connor's cock gave a twitch and filled as he recalled the image. He's got a fucking lovely body. All lean muscle and ... stop it, Conn. He's bloody married with kids, why would he be interested in you? He's successful, you're a geeky nobody. He's straight, you're gay. Sort of.

Connor blinked back tears as he remembered Tom. His first and only boyfriend. But the relationship had gone wrong and Tom had made it clear it was all Connor's fault. Just as Tom's death had been all Connor's fault.

Taking a deep breath, Connor dashed the tears from his eyes and let his head thump against the door.

Now, yet again, he was in a situation that was his own fault. Why had he had to look in on Lester? Even worse, when he'd realised that the man was wanking in private, why had he stayed to watch through the open... ?

Fuck!

Oh fuck!

Connor screwed his eyes closed as he thought through events.

Right. Think, Conn. Did I wake him up when I fell over that shoe? Possibly. OK, probably. I made enough bloody noise, I thought he'd come tearing out of his bedroom and yell at me. OK. Was his door open? He normally shuts it to keep me and Sid and Nancy out. Connor thwacked himself on the side of the head as if it would help him remember. Was it shut last night? Um. I tripped over and froze, watching the door in case it opened... oh, fuckity fuck. Lester must have opened his door after I tripped. He had to have known I was awake and... had Lester wanted me to see him...? Why the hell would Lester want me to see him wanking? Lester can't be interested in me, he can't be. Why would anyone be interested in me? Especially someone like him. It must have been a mistake, he must have been woken up and... and decided to have a wank instead of yelling at me? Yeah, right, Connor. After opening his door and knowing I was still wandering around the flat? He must have known I'd investigate his groans. Connor sighed. It would certainly explain why he was so calm at being caught in the act. Why, though? Why the hell would Lester want me to catch him like that?

A rap on his door made Connor's heart skip a beat. He swallowed, the image of Lester all suited and booted, ready to throw him out into the streets merging with the image of him completely nude and wanking, his lovely cock in his hand. Connor moaned as his cock twitched at those thoughts, as his hand unconsciously drifted down and into his boxers.

A harder knock interrupted Connor before he could touch himself. He swallowed a suddenly dry mouth as fear froze him into immobility.

“Temple!” Lester's voice was soft but authoritative.

Connor held his breath, hoping that Lester would assume he was asleep and wait until the morning to fire him and throw him out.

His hopes were shattered when Lester rapped sharply on the door. “Temple. Open this door. Now!”

All hope extinguished, Connor slowly stood up and turned to open the door. He felt as if he was approaching his own execution as he slowly gripped the door handle. He had loved his job at the ARC and Lester hadn't been a bad flatmate, not really.

“Connor!”

Connor took a deep breath as he opened the door to meet his doom. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Lester's voice was soft and amused. “Breathe, Connor.”


End file.
